


unfulfilled

by beau (beaubear)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost Explicit, Dark, I was about to write smut but then I got nervous and shit, Implied Stalking, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Yuri, but I love yanderes and I love yuri too so I wrote this, but if anyone else wants to write a continuation of this, but stops right as it’s about to happen, dominant yuri leclerc agenda, go ahead I don’t mind, i love yanderes ngl, jakakssnj this is kinda shitty lmao, just as long as you credit me, mentions of Claude - Freeform, or something, yes i’ll keep tagging it until it become a thing-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubear/pseuds/beau
Summary: Beau wakes up in a unfamiliar room, and sees a face he thought he would never see again from his childhood.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> just as a disclaimer: this kind of behavior Yuri is showing is NOT OKAY. If you or anyone else shows this behavior, get some serious help because this is fucked up.
> 
> with that out of the way, thank you for reading this! I’ve always loved yanderes, but I’ve never actually written them some I’m excited to see how this’ll turn out! Enjoy!

The second Beau woke up from his state of unconsciousness, he knew something was wrong. There were several reasons for that.

Firstly, he couldn’t see anything, and when he attempted to reach up and take off whatever was covering his eyes, he felt that his hands were restrained by what felt like heavy chains. He was laying on a bed, that felt comfortable enough, but definitely didn’t feel like his own back at his dorm room. 

Beau felt panic settle in his body. _What was going on? Where was he?_

His head was pounding furiously, as if he had taken a heavy dosage of a drug or as if someone had hit him with a sack of bricks. 

Beau quickly realized that he could barely even register anything around him. His senses felt greatly dulled. However, he did hear the faint sound of clothing rustling from somewhere else in the room.

Another person! They may be able to help him! “H-hello?” He called out, his soft voice carrying through the room. Beau wondered if they were kidnapped too.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning, my magpie. Or is it afternoon? I’m not sure, it’s been a while since I’ve been up to the surface.” A smooth and rather silky voice rang out from somewhere in the room. Beau quickly deduced that the room was small, and probably had some things strewn about it, since he heard no echo. 

Beau felt as if he had heard it before, somewhere. It felt like so long ago though…

“Are you okay? Were you taken too?” Beau asked, ignoring the sudden feeling of dread piling up in his stomach. 

He heard a chuckle. “Heh, not quite. But, nice guess anyways, Beau.” 

Beau felt a shiver go through his spine. This person knew who he was. He felt a sense of familiarity at hearing the voice go through his head again. He knew who this person was, he just couldn’t pinpoint it. It sounded different then it was in the past. It sounded deeper, more mature than when he last heard it when he was a child.

“Who...who are you?” He finally whispered.

“Aww, you don’t recognize my voice? Here, let me help you out a bit. Maybe you’ll remember me if I do this.” 

Beau heard the sound of a person getting up. He felt the dread in him get worse. If this person was walking around freely and he was still chained up, then that meant they were probably his kidnapper.

He heard footsteps near him, and stopped by the side of the bed. He heard something being set down, and a pair of hands touched his face and started to take off the blindfold.

Beau flinched when he felt light sting his eyes from the candle on the desk next to the bed. He took a look at what else was on there and froze at what he saw. A knife.

He shifted his eyes back to his mystery captor and was taken aback by who he saw.

A boy, around his age (maybe 18 or 19 or so) with gorgeous lavender hair and violet eyes was staring rather intensely at Beau, his violet orbs reflecting obsession and longing. His face was rather feminine, like Beau’s, but had a faint streak of mischievousness on it.

_Longing? Longing for what?_ Beau was afraid to know the answer.

“Ta-da~” Beau simply stared blankly at him. “What, you still don’t remember me? That hurts, you know.” There was a flash of anger in the violet eyes as those words were uttered.

“I...I don’t understand? Do I know you?” Beau asked, rather timidly. 

His captor scoffed. “Unbelievable. I went through all this trouble and you still don’t remember me.” A sigh. “I suppose I’ll have to jog your memory.” The boy sat between Beau’s legs, ignoring his meek protests, and leaned so close to Beau’s face that he could feel the boy's minty breath on his face.

“Do you remember a boy you met on the street when you were around...hmmm….maybe six or so? It was during the harsher months of Fearghus winters. He had a rather cold stare, and he was wearing rags. He looked just like me too. Are you starting to remember now?”

Beau felt himself slowly beginning to realize who this boy was, but couldn’t bring himself to remember his name.

“By your rather blank stare, I’m assuming that you still need a little help. I don’t mind, I’m willing to do anything for you, you know. Anyways, he was a bit snappy towards you. When you tried to approach him, noticing how he was shivering, he very nearly cut your hands off? But, even with all that, you still wrapped your only source of warmth, your scarf, around him. Even when you were freezing yourself, you still tried to help him. You were so selfless, so caring.” As he spoke, the boy had a tone of fondness enter his voice.

It was the next words that made Beau’s heart nearly stop.

“Perhaps you’ll remember me by my old name, that I used back then. My name was-“

Beau gasped. “Nikolai!” He felt memories fill his head. He remembered Niko thanking him very softly for the scarf, and he remembered the two of them talking to each other for a short amount of time, before Beau had to leave to go find his father. He never saw Niko again.

Until today.

The boy smiled. “So you finally remember. By the way, I don’t go by that name anymore. I go by Yuri now. Don’t forget it, my magpie.”

“I-wow. How have you been?” Beau could help but feel slightly silly asking his captor how he was, but he just couldn’t help it. 

“Eh. I’ve been better. Especially since I could’ve had you with me. But, that’s in the past now. It hardly matters. I have you now, and that’s what truly matters. I found you again.”

Beau felt the dread come back. “What? You ‘have me’? What does that mean?” He couldn’t stay here.

Yuri pressed a kiss to his forehead, gently stroking his hair. “What does it sound like? You’re not going to leave me ever again.”

“But-no-you-“ Beau desperately searched for a rational explanation for all of this. “You can’t keep me here! Look, we can talk this out. Just please, let me go.” He begged, looking up at Yuri with pleasing eyes.

“No. I already went through all the trouble of getting you here. I even had to get rid of some...unfortunate witnesses that saw you being taken.”

Beau’s blood ran cold. “W-what?!”

Yuri hummed. “I forgot what her name was...I think she was one of your classmates. Ah! Now I remember. Her name was...Annette, I think, if my wolves' information was correct.”

Beau wailed in despair. “No! Please, don’t tell me you killed her! I’m begging you!” He sobbed, tears forming in his honey brown eyes. He had been close friends with Annette, the two of them often baking sweets together, sometimes with Mercedes as well.

“I did. If I left her alive, she would’ve tattle-tale on me.” Yuri shrugged casually.

“I-they’ll track her body and find me. They’ll use evidence from the crime scene and find me-“

“I’m offended that you think I would be that sloppy.” Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Trust me, they won’t even find her corpse. And I made sure that all evidence to her death pointed towards someone else. They'll never track you down either. We’re somewhere where you will never be found. But don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let you go again.” His hand went to Beau’s face and gently started to stroke it, affection and obsession in his eyes.

“At first, I thought I was a monster for doing this. I thought I was sick for being so obsessed with finding you, my beautiful, selfless, and caring magpie. But then I stopped caring. All that matters is you now. I’ll be sure to be the only thing on your mind from now on, even if it means getting rid of those little friends of yours.” 

Beau paled. “Don’t hurt them, please!” 

“I won’t. That is...unless you disobey me. If you do as I say, everything will be fine, and you’ll even start to adjust to your new life. Who knows, I might even let you walk around once I trust you.” 

“No, please! Y-you can’t keep me here! Don’t do this, please! I'm begging you.” Beau wailed, his face covered in hot tears. He felt like he was beginning to hyperventilate. 

“I already told you, you’re never leaving me again. Now, hold still.” Yuri grabbed the knife that he had set down earlier on the desk. Beau felt his breath hitch when he saw it. “I need to punish you.”

“F-for what?!” 

“For letting that damned golden house leader touch you. That was supposed to be me, not him.”

Beau felt like he was going to pass out. “How do you know about...about that?” 

“About your little evening trysts with that golden boy?” Yuri sneered, disgust entering his expression. He started to trail the tip of the knife along Beau’s clothing, cutting his uniform open. “See, I assigned a couple of my closest allies to keep an eye on you, and one of them reported back to me that you’ve been sucking faces with that bastard.”

“You- _you’ve been spying on me_?!”

“More or less. Of course, I was busy with doing my own jobs, so I had to have some of my wolves keep a close eye on you.”

Beau saw the knife near his crotch and nearly cried out. He desperately searched for a way to distract Yuri from cutting his clothes open anymore then he already had. His shirt at this point was completely torn open, revealing his chest. 

“I-umm...how exactly did you kidnap me?” Beau prayed to the Goddess that it would distract Yuri.

It didn’t. He caught on to what Beau was trying to do. Yuri looked back at Beau, his violet orbs looking up from his work. “Nice try, my magpie, but that won’t work on me.”

Yuri, with a quick flick of his wrist, tore open Beau’s pants, how only his underwear covered his body. Beau blushed a bright red. No one had ever seen him like this, not even Claude.

Yuri purred with satisfaction. “There we go.” He whispered. He grabbed Beau’s crotch rather quickly, feeling him up.

Beau moaned loudly, not used to anyone touching him like this. His captor smirked. Yuri leaned up back to Beau and started to whisper rather sensually into his ear.

“No one had ever touched you like this, huh? Good. I’ll be the first then. I’ll fuck you so hard into the mattress, not even Claude will be able to make you feel this good. Your hips will be aching, and your body will only remember my touch.”

Beau's heart started to ache as he thought of Claude. He would never be able to see him again…

Sobs racked Beau’s throat as he realized he would never see any of his friends again.

Yuri set the knife down back onto the desk, and placed his hand right on Beau’s crotch again, gently massaging it, making Beau whine.

He wiped away Beau’s tears, kissing them away gently as well. “Don’t worry, I’ll be very gentle with you. I’ll even take care of you afterwards.”

Yuri’s gentle face morphed into mischievousness and possessiveness.

“But for now, _let's dance, my magpie_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more to this, but I’m not entirely sure yet. if anyone else wants to continue this, i don’t mind, just be sure to credit me.
> 
> thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
